Decisions? No, it's obvious!
by Eeveesloveyugioh
Summary: Will our dear Pharaoh Atem have to choose a bride? No! It's obvious his choices! Or in Mana's point of view, will her friend break her heart?


Decisions? No, it's obvious!

* * *

This is my first fanfiction that I plan on to be successful. I hope you review more than everyone did for my other uncompleted fanfiction. Also, until I can figure out how to make multiple chapters, I'm stuck with 1: making one-shots or 2: making a story in which instead of me publishing this and then adding new chapters, I write Chapter 1, chapter 2, etc. Review please and enjoy!

* * *

_ Disclamer: I do not and never will own Yugioh no matter how hard I hope._

* * *

_ I love you. _Mana repeated that phrase over and over in her head. She loved Pharaoh Atem. She had always loved him since childhood when he had protected her from Egypt's bullies. However, Mana was afraid that if she admitted her love to her and he denied her, then it would break their friendship forever. Also, Atem had his royal duties to attend to.

"Mana! Are you listening to me?" a strict yet familiar voice asked. The voice interrupted Mana's thoughts. Mana looked up to see her Master, Mahad, looking down at her. "Y-yes, Master," Mana responded quickly, stumbling over her words. "Alright then, please answer this question: how do you summon your Ka?" Mahad interrogated. "By hoping?" Mana answered hopefully. "Mana! What has been distracting you for this long period of time? You have not been attentive for many months!" Mahad exclaimed. Mana remained silent. "You are dismissed," Mahad said. Mana hurried out of the room, delighted that she was free for the day, leaving Mahad in the room with a book in hand.

* * *

Atem sat on his throne, thinking of what to do with the man kneeling before him. "Why did you steal?" Atem asked. "M-my family n-needed food so I t-took some," the man answered quietly. "You must be punished for your crime. But, since the amount of food you have stolen is small, you are only to stay in the dungeons for a week's time," Atem announced. The guards took the man away and to the dungeons.

"Pharaoh, today you are of the age that you must choose a bride. Tomorrow will be the day when wedding will begin after you have finally decided your wife," Shimon announced. Mahad had arrived from Mana's lessons soon enough to hear.

"My Pharaoh, my Millenium Necklace tells me that tomorrow, at the time of the choosing, you will choose a bride that was not seleted for you to choose from," Priestess Isis said as she stepped in front of Atem. The High Priests around her, Shimon, and Atem were all very confused. How could their pharaoh choose a wife that wasn't seen as worthy from the High Priest themselves?

"But, Isis, how could our pharaoh select a bride that we, his High Priests, have not seen worthy?" Priest Shada questioned.

"I do not know, but our Millenium Items do not lie," Isis explained.

"I suggest that we have the guards bring the selected ladies in," Shimon suggested.

* * *

Mana ran towards the throne room. As she did she started thinking._ Should I tell him? Yes. Today will be the day!_ She hid quietly behind the doors. Quietly, Mana opened one of the double doors enough to see what was going on but not be heard.

She saw her worst nightmare. Her Master had told her about this in her history lessons before. _If only I had told Master Mahad... Then, maybe he could stop all of this. But of course, Master probably never interrupt a royal thingy...  
_  
Instead of watching the rest, Mana ran. She ran as fast as she could and out of the palace. As she ran, tears started streaming down her face.

* * *

**(In the Throne Room 1 minute before Mana arrived)**

Atem was almost literally bored out of his mind. He didn't want any of the girls in front of him to be his bride, considering he loved none of them. Until... one of the girls in front of him caught his eye. The girl had shoulder-length brown hair and sapphire eyes. When Atem looked at her, the first thought that came to his head was, _I love you._ Every one of the girls had name tags pinned on their dresses. The name tag on the this brunette's dress said her name was Anzu. Suddenly, Atem heard a noise, it was the sound of running. Everyone in the room looked towards the golden double doors.

"Mana?" Atem called, recognizing the sound of her footsteps. There was no answer."Mana!" Atem called as he ran down the steps to the throne and out of the double doors. He heard his High Priests, the females, and especially Shimon yelling for him to come back, but he ignored them. As Atem ran, he saw guards that had been turned to stone. By following the stone guard path, Atem assumed that Mana had ran out of the palace.

Atem suddenly realized something, stopping him in his tracks. _He loved Mana. If he loved both Mana and Anzu, then his love for one of them must've been false._ "But then, who do I choose? Mana or Anzu? Who do I not love?" Atem thought out loud so quietly that no one could hear him. Atem remembered that Mana had ran out of the palace when she had probably seen that he was going to be forced to choose a bride, she was probably depressed. But why? The only reasonable explanation that came to his mind was that she loved him. He remembered that some females would only like him because he was future pharaoh. _Mana would never be like that. We've been friends for years. Then, my 'love' for Anzu must be false!_ Atem kept on running, towards Mana's home in the village, hoping that he would find her there.

* * *

Mana was sitting, crying miserably on her bed.

"I wanted to tell him, but I was too late! He must've already chosen! That means I don't have a chance!"

Mana heard someone knocking on her door.

"Mana? Are you alright?" Atem's voice asked from behind the door.

At the sound of his voice, Mana hid under her covers.

"Mana?" Atem asked again."Mana, you realize that I am just going to keep on knocking on your door until you answer me, right?" Atem said, and he did just that.

Minutes passed by, and as every second went by, Mana just became more and more annoyed.

Finally, after 26 minutes, Mana couldn't stand it anymore. She walked up to the door and swung it open. The door hit the wall with a small banging sound.

Apparently, the reason Atem had kept on knocking was to get Mana annoyed, because he just laughed.

"What do you want, Prince?" Mana asked quietly. He was probably here to tell her that he had already chosen a wife.

"I'm here to tell you that-" Atem started, only to be interrupted by Mana. "That you have found a bride?!" Mana finished for him. "Actually," Atem started. Mana was beginning to feel hopeful. "yes. You are correct," Atem finished. Mana frowned. "Who is it then?" Mana asked. _I might as well try and get to know her. She might become my friend in the future, _Mana thought. "I think that you already know here very well," Atemk said with a small grin. "I do?" Mana asked, confused. "Yes, you do," Atem answered. "Just tell me, Prince!" Mana pouted.

"You."

"Me?" Mana asked, still confused.

"Yes, Mana, you," Atem said.

"Seriously?" Mana asked.

"Yes," Atem said.

"In thst case, I accept," Mana responded calmly, even so, she would've be jumping on the walls by now if the pharaoh wasn't here. Wait, she was jumping off the walls.

* * *

And so, the next morning, at dawn, the two were wedded and lived happily ever after.

THE END

* * *

So, how did you like it? Well, if you did, then review! I did not just ask you if you wanted to, I told you to just do it!

I don't care if you don't have an account, just don't put a name! Yes, that works! It'll appear as anonymous! (No name)

Love you! Bye!-Eeveesloveyugioh


End file.
